The Thief and the Blur
by SonicPrime972
Summary: I made this as a seventh-grade language arts project, but it's really good, so please leave reviews. Plot: Scourge and the Babylon Rogues plan to steal the Crown Jewels of England, but Sonic is there to stop them, but he'll need some help; help in the form of master raccoon thief, Sly Cooper. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **The plan of the Rouges**

In a seedy backstreet Baskerville pub, three humanoid birds from the distant planet Mobius were having drinks waiting for an informant. These birds were the infamous gang of thieves and Extreme Gear racing stars known as the Babylon Rogues; the leader, a male green hawk named Jet, the brains, a female purple swallow named Wave, and the brawn, a large male grey albatross named Storm. The Rogues were like a well-oiled thieving machine with everything but a job, that is, until their informant showed up. He was a dark green Mobian hedgehog with blue eyes, a black jacket, red sunglasses, two huge scars on his torso, and green shoes, his name was Scourge.

"You got the file?" asked Jet as Scourge sat down at the counter across from them.

"That all depends," Scourge replied over a beer. "you got my money?"

"Right here." said Storm, patting a small grey briefcase.

"Then I got the file." said Scourge.

"Storm, the briefcase." said Jet, snapping his fingers, and Storm pulled the case up onto the counter and slid it over to the hedgehog who opened it to see 200,000 US dollars. He chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to actually meet my fee." he said as he slid a tan folder over to Jet.

"Well, we are the best thieves this side of the universe." the hawk replied as he opened the folder to see a plan for a heist to steal the unstealable: the Crown Jewels of England.

"Excellent. With this folder, we'll know exactly what the items it talks about are, and once we steal them, the crown jewels are as good as ours."

"Not so fast," said Scourge, feeling quite angry. "I said my siblings and I wanted in on this job."

"Relax Scourge." said Jet, trying to calm the hedgehog down. "We have seats reserved for you on the team blimp."

"Good," said Scourge, calming down. "I'll find where the colonel's painting with the first clue is and meet you and your team in the town I find it."

"Right. See you then." said Jet, and the crooks shook hands, and sat back down at the counter. Little did they know their entire conversation was overheard by a ninja, a purple Mobian chameleon spy named Espio for a team of Mobian crime busters on the other side of the globe with a wrist communicator that transmitted the entire thing to the leader of the team, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You get all that, Sonic?" he asked, into the transceiver.

"We can't let them get their hands on that painting, whoever it's of." Sonic replied seriously. "Better tag Scourge with a bug just to be on the safe side."

"10-4, Sonic. Will do." Espio said, then he pulled out a blowgun, loaded a transmitter, and shot it at Scourge's sunglasses then it locked on and started blinking, and Scourge didn't even notice, and Espio chuckled.

"And now, we wait." he said as he finished a small cup of jasmine tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **The lowdown**

In New York City, Sonic was talking to his team of crime-busters. They used to just be a gang of soldiers fighting a war on their home planet, Mobius, against an army of super advanced robots, but after they won, crime started springing up across the universe and the planets' law enforcement wasn't enough so they were called in to take care of things across the universe. They had just finished some black market antique trading in Manhattan when they got word that Scourge, Jet, Wave, and Storm were sighted in Baskerville, so their trip back home was put on hold.

"Good news and bad news, you guys." he said, looking quite serious.

"What's the good news?" asked his sister, Sonia.

"The good news is we know what the rogues are up to, and that they need some painting of a colonel."

"And what's the bad news?" asked the main artillerist, Shadow, a black hedgehog with red stripes and burning red eyes, (alias the "Ultimate Life Form.")

"The bad news, Shadow," said Sonic, rather annoyed. "is that we don't know who the painting is of." Then Espio's face showed on the holographic projectors.

"Scratch that bad news, Sonic," he said, urgently. "Scourge and the birds just left, but a picture just fell out of the file Jet was carrying, and I managed to snag it. I'm sending you a photo."

And the picture of a painting of an English colonel who looked quite important.

"That's the painting of Colonel Thomas Blood." said Sonic's brother, Manic, who just so happened to use to be a common street crook, and as such, he had connections.

"Any clue where that painting is, Espio?" asked Sonic, curious.

"Nada. Not even Scourge knew where it was." Sonic was quite upset. The team needed to find that painting before Scourge did.

"Actually, I have an old friend on this planet might know where that painting is." said Manic, eager to help.

"Who?" asked Shadow, in his usual melancholy tone.

"Hang on; I'll call him up on the holo-phone." Manic replied, and he walked up to the holo-phone, typed in a number, and a few seconds later, a humanoid raccoon (more humanoid then Sonic and the others, mind you) with a blue cap, blue shirt, black cloth mask, and carrying a brown cane with a gold hook was projected into the room.

"Afternoon, Cooper Gang HQ, Sly Cooper here." he said.

"Hey Sly. It's Manic." said the hedgehog.

"Who?"

"You know, Manic the Hedgehog. We met at the big convention in Bombay, remember?"

"Uh…"

"Thief-con, the thieves' convention." said Manic, refreshing Sly's memory.

"Oh yeah. Weren't you the one that ate too much escargot and was sick under the table all night?" asked Sly, making Manic chuckle.

"No, that was the other guy," said Manic. "but that's beside the point. Do you know where my friends and I could find the painting of Colonel Thomas Blood?"

"Yeah, it's on display in the Berlin Museum of Art. I've been casing that place for weeks." said Sly.

"Well, big news. There's a secret to stealing the crown jewels printed on it somewhere, and a gang from Mobius is planning on stealing it." said Manic, telling the raccoon about the intel Espio had gathered from eavesdropping on Scourge and Jet's chat in Baskerville.

"Hmmm. Well, I can't let that happen, now can I?"

"Our thoughts exactly, Mr. Cooper," said Sonic, wanting to get in on the conversation. "now here's what I'm thinking: we team up and try to beat these crooks to the punch. Deal?"

"Deal." Sly replied, wanting to see what the Babylon Rogues and Scourge were capable of.

"All right, we'll pick you and your gang up at the Gar de Lyon, and bring the Thievius Raccoonus. We'll need your ancestors' help on this one." said Manic.

"Right. See you there." said Sly, and he hung up the holo-phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **The teams meet**

At the Gar de Lyon, Sonic's squad was waiting for the Cooper gang, when Sonic's best pal, a Mobian fox child, Miles Prower (alias "Tails", so nicknamed for the fact that he had two tails) saw the Cooper gang's van down the street.

"Sonic, Manic, here they come." He called to the brothers, who saw the van pull up near the train tracks. When the Cooper gang came out, Sonic saw Sly along with a humanoid turtle with a vest, pith helmet and dart gun in a wheelchair named Bentley, and a large hippo humanoid with a red mask, red fighting gloves and a cyan shirt named Murray.

"Bonjour, monsieur Cooper." said Manic, with his hand outstretched.

"Afternoon, Manic." Sly replied, shaking the hedgehog's hand.

"Let's save the socializing for when we're on the train, ok, Sly?" asked Bentley.

"All right," Sly replied, turning to Murray. "Murray, get the van on the train before Carmelita shows up."

"Can do, Sly." said Murray, as he got back into the van and drove it onto a flatbed near the end of the train.

"Uh, Sly," said Sonic. "who's Carmelita?"

"Ah, Inspector Carmelita Fox. She works for Interpol, so if we don't want to end up in the Bastille, we should probably get moving." said Sly, looking kind of nervous.

"Too late, Cooper." said a voice, causing the fur on the back of Sly's neck to stand on end, and slowly turn around to see a female fox humanoid with a black shirt, black jeans, a yellow jacket, and aiming a red pistol at Sly.

"He-hey, Carmelita. What are you doing here?" asked Sly, nervously.

"I should be asking you that question, Ringtail." she replied.

"'Ringtail'?" asked Sonic.

"Just a little nickname Carmelita made up for me. You know, me being a raccoon and all." Sly told him. Then Sonic saw Shadow move around behind Carmelita with a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun in his hand.

"Actually, Ms. Fox, we're going to be leaving now." said Sonic, giving his usual cocky smirk.

"Says who?" Carmelita asked, a bit confused by Sonic's smirk. Then Shadow aimed the shotgun's barrel at the back of Carmelita's head and cocked it, making Carmelita look quite shocked.

"Says the Ultimate Life Form, who, at this moment, is aiming a shotgun at the back of your head." said Sonic, obviously entertained, and Shadow just chuckled. Then Carmelita spun around and fired her pistol three times, but didn't see anyone behind her.

"What, is he invisible?" asked Carmelita, freaking out.

"Nope. That's Shadow's most often used technique: Chaos Control. He uses power from these Chaos Emeralds," said Sonic, as he held up seven different colored emeralds.

"And uses that power to warp time-space to slow or stop time, or just plain old teleport to another area, like right now, he's on the roof of the train above you." Carmelita looked above at the roof of the train and saw that Shadow was indeed there, leveling his shotgun, which made her faint.

"All right, Shadow. That's enough," said Sonic, amused by how Carmelita acted when she saw Shadow's control over the Chaos Emeralds' power. "let's roll out, boys." And with that, the two teams boarded the train and rolled out of the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **The first clue is stolen**

On the Rogues' blimp, Jet was in his office, looking over the file Scourge had given him in Baskerville when someone knocked on his office door.

"Don't come in unless it's important." he said in his usual jerky manner.

"It is important, Jet." said Wave.

"All right, get in here". the hawk replied, and Wave entered.

"Important transmission from Scourge." she said setting a laptop on Jet's desk.

"What is it, Scourge?" Jet asked coldly.

"I found the painting," he replied. "it's in the Berlin Museum of Art."

"Good. We'll see you there." Jet replied and turned off the laptop, turning to the communicator panel. Jet then turned on a communication link to Storm on the bridge.

"Storm, set a course for the Berlin museum of Art," he said. "Scourge and the painting await us there."

"Roger that, Boss." said Storm, and the airship started to turn around. "Soon the crown jewels of England will be mine." said Jet and he started to laugh like a sadistic maniac. Later, Sonic and the Cooper gang had just arrived in Berlin. All the way, Sly, Bentley, and Murray had told them countless stories about their past heists. Sly even showed them a few pages of his birthright, the Thievius Raccoonus, then later, after their arrival, they went to the museum to begin the heist.

"Ok, let's do it to it. Manic, Sly, Espio, Silver, you're with me. We're going inside." said Sonic, turning to his brother, the raccoon, chameleon, and a grey hedgehog with psychokinesis, amber eyes, blue-toed shoes, and gold bracelets. Then he turned to the Mobian fox and the turtle.

"Tails, you and Bentley keep us up to date on the stats for the security system." Then he turned to the hippo, black hedgehog, and a red Mobian echidna with double-spiked fists under his boxing gloves, purple eyes, green socks, and bright red shoes.

"Knuckles, you, Shadow and Murray cover our backs. Any guards show up, give us a holler. Any questions?"

"I have one," said Sonia. "how do I fall into all this?"

"You hang back with the others and cover the train. Satisfied?" asked Sonic.

"Well no, not really. But there's no sense in arguing with you, is there?"

"None at all." said Sonic in his usual comedic manner.

"All right, let's go steal a painting." And the team split up; Sonia and the others a few meters away from the door as the early warning defense system, Knuckles, Shadow and Murray up against the doors, Tails and Bentley in the basement working on disarming the defense mechanisms, and Sonic, Sly, Manic, Silver, and Espio in the main display area trying to find the painting.

"Keep your eyes peeled there. There may be some seriously heavy-duty security traps in this place." said Sonic. Just as Sonic said that, Sly stopped him with his cane.

"You're right. Look." he said as he pointed at a green energy field on the ground. "That's a Phased Karp Array. One touch and we're all dead. Luckily, there seem to be plenty of poles that I can use my ancestor, Rioichi Cooper's Ninja Spire Jump on." And Sly jumped onto a small pedestal in the field and landed safely without even losing his balance.

"Nice technique, but we've got good techniques too." said Sonic as he curled up and rolled under the field without even touching it, while Espio grabbed the wall and clambered up using his chameleon climbing skills, and Silver gave off a light blue aura and levitated over the field to the other side, and Manic saw an air vent in the floor and slipped into the vents to the other side, just as Sly made it to the other side.

"Not bad. You'd make good thieves with those powers." he said.

"Yeah, if we weren't already in intergalactic law informant." said Sonic.

"Well yeah, if you weren't, you'd have made great thieves." Then Silver saw the painting they were looking for on the other side of the hall.

"Hey guys, look. There's the painting." he said.

"All right. We made it before the Rogues did." said Sonic, and they walked up to the painting and Silver got ready to pull it out of the frame with his powers, but oddly, it fell out of the frame with a single touch from Sly's cane.

"That's funny." he said. "You'd think they would have secured it in the frame better."

"Ah, what does it matter as long as we got the painting?" said Manic, about to grab the painting.

"Wait a nano-sec there, guys," said Sonic, looking at the painting. "this isn't canvas. It's paper. Just plain ol' drawing paper."

"Glad you saw that, hedgehog." said a voice. Sly recognized it instantly, and turned around to see a female humanoid mouse in a Kill Bill-esque yellow jumpsuit. He remembered her all too well.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Penelope," he said. "I haven't seen you since Bentley smashed your robot when my gang and I went to medieval England to help Sir Galleth Cooper."

"Which reminds me, you're going to have to pay for destroying Operation: Overlord." she replied. Sonic had opened his mouth to ask what they were talking about when Sly just looked at him and simply said, "Long story, I'll explain later." Then Sonic pulled out his wallet and ran through it with his first two fingers.

"Look, Penelope, was it?" Sonic asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure I can pay for whatever it is if you tell me how much it cost. I've only got like, 300 bucks. Will that cover it?"

"I didn't mean pay, as in money." said Penelope, angry. Manic, Silver and Sly looked at Sonic all with the same message in their expressions that the blue hedgehog could easily read, _'Really?'_

"What? It was worth a shot." said Sonic.

"Whatever. Let's just take this two-timing backstabber down and try to see what other intel we can pick up."

said Sly, as he turned to Penelope to see her slumped on the floor with a tranquilizer dart in her neck then he saw Espio with a blowgun.

"What? You guys were arguing and she was trying to get away. I had to do something." he said

"Right. Now let's get outta here." said Manic, running through where the security systems had been before Tails cut the little red security wire in the basement. Outside, the teams met back up.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." said Silver.

"I'll say," said Sonic. "that run-in with Inspector Fox must have thrown us off schedule."

"Good news, guys." said Tails, who was holding an orange smart-phone with a video playing on it.

"We're getting a video-feed from the bug on Scourge's shades." Then Tails pulled up a hologram of the video in front of the team. Scourge had just unrolled the painting, backside-up, on Jet's desk.

"Ugh, it's not there," said Jet, slamming his wing on the desk. "You were wrong!"

"Not so fast." said Scourge, picking up a laundry iron from the other side of the desk.

"Oldest trick in the book," he said, making sure the iron was hot, then he lay the iron on the painting, and stroked it back and forth. "write it in lemon juice, then just apply heat to reveal Colonel Blood's map." And the black text appeared on the canvas.

"Of course, today the crown jewels are hidden behind the best security system this side of the galaxy, and this map, and Blood's key and locket are the only things that stand between us and them."

"Good work, Scourge. Now what's it say on the location of the key?" said Jet.

"Okay, uh, something, something, 'Finest wooden teeth.'" said Scourge.

"Why'd he put that on there? It doesn't make any sense." said Sly. "That doesn't help." said Jet.

"Wait," said Scourge, pointing to one line of text on the map. "there's the name of a city here. Madrid, Spain." Then Tails turned off the hologram.

"All right, people," said Sonic. "now we know where to go next. Knuckles, get in the engine. Tonight we make tracks for Madrid." And the team boarded the train and they roared off for Madrid. And just in time as Carmelita arrived at the museum shortly after they left. She went in, found Sly's calling card on the ground, and screamed to the skies. "COOPER!" As luck would have it, Sly actually heard it from onboard the train.

"I'm just thinking off the top of my head, but I'm going to guess that was Carmelita." said Sonic.

"Yep. She must have found my calling card in the museum." said Sly.

"I still don't get why you put that thing there when we weren't the ones who stole the painting. It makes no sense." Tails pointed out.

"Well, very little makes sense about Sly," said Bentley. "in fact, one time, he even faked having amnesia just so he could get closer to Carmelita."

"Jeez, really?" Tails asked Sly.

"Guilty as charged." he said. And so the team raced on through the night to try and find the next clue before the Rogues found it and before Inspector Fox could catch them.

"This is going to be really fun." thought Sonic as the train roared on toward Madrid.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **The team goes Hispanic**

"All right," said Bentley, turning on an old slide-projector. "according to Scourge, Colonel Blood's key is sealed in a marble bust of his accomplice, Godfrey the Unknown, on display at the Prado Museum in Madrid."

"Sounds easy to me," said Knuckles. "we break in, snag the bust, smash it, grab the key, and skedaddle."

"Well, it's not going to be that simple, Knuckles," said Tails. "because no one knows what Godfrey the Unknown looked like."

"Well, of course not. He was second in command, so no one cared." said Shadow, loading a machine gun.

"And there are 250 statues in that room." said Tails.

"We're fleeced." said Sonic.

"Not so, Sonic." said Bentley, looking over at his laptop.

"After looking across ThiefNet, I've found what Godfrey looked like." And Bentley pulled up a picture of someone who looked a lot like Ricky Gervais.

"Wow. Talk about similarities." said Sonic.

"I know." said Sly. Then Silver's voice came in over the train's PA system.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your engineer, Silver speaking. We are now arriving at the Madrid Atocha Railway Station. If you have plans to heist something from a museum here, please feel free to disembark the train." The gang chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Silver." Sonic said into his two-way wrist-communicator.

"You guys use those things? They're super outdated." said Bentley, pulling off Sonic's wrist-com and throwing it out the window.

"Hey, I need that!" yelled Sonic.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't."

"What do you mean 'Maybe I don't'?" asked Sonic.

"Here. Use this binocucom instead." said Bentley, handing Sonic a cobalt-blue set of "Star Wars"-esqe binoculars.

"How the heck does this thing work?" asked Sonic as he picked up the binocucom.

"Put it over your eyes." Said Sly. Sonic did so and instantly, he saw the inside of it was personalized for him with his logo, a set of crosshairs, a camera function, and an onboard speedometer ranging from 0 to faster than the speed of sound.

"Holy crud, this is awesome." said Sonic, taking the binocucom off his face.

"I know, and this thing will really help for the heist." said Sly.

"In the meantime," said Bentley, pressing a button on his wheelchair displaying an array of ensembles from around the world. "you guys might need some disguises to help you blend in." All Sonic and his siblings could do was stare.

"Oh, Scourge is _so_ going down." was all Sonic could manage to say. Later, everyone had picked out disguises to keep out of sight and out of mind and everything was in place for the heist. Sly had gone out to get recon photos earlier, so the team would know all there was to know about the place.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **The heist begins**

That evening, Sonic's girlfriend, Amy Rose, a pink Mobian hedgehog with jade-green eyes who normally wore a red dress, red boots with white laces, white gloves, and gold-ring braclets, and was now wearing her disguise: a black dress with matching high heels, was on the back car of the train admiring the beautiful town of Madrid, thinking about what she and Sonic would do for their next date after they stopped Scourge and the Rogues. She let out a dreamy sigh, remembering that it had been almost two months since Sonic first asked her out. Sly was getting ready for the heist, and he noticed Amy in her dream state. He chuckled a bit as he polished the crook of his cane, and Amy looked back at Sly, a bit shocked.

"Sly? How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Heh-heh, long enough," replied the raccoon. "what are _you_ sighin' about?"

"Oh, nothing." she replied looking at a picture of Sonic on the wall of the train. Sly noticed that Amy was looking at the picture and nodded.

"Uh-huh..." he said sarcasticly, and Amy blushed a deep red.

"Wh-what does that mean?" she asked, but Sly was in the window, ready to leave.

"Au Revoir, Miss Rose." was the last thing Amy heard from Sly before he left, then she went back to her fantasy.

"Ah, If only Sonic knew French." she sighed.

"Qu'est-ce donc, Mlle Rose?" said Sonic, who had just entered the car and was leaning against the doorframe with one hand.

"Oh, Sonic. You learned French for me?" Amy asked dreamily.

"Vous et vous seul, mon cherie." he said, approching her. He gently pinned her to the wall, and softly kissed her, then the lovers heard someone clear their throat in the doorway and Sonic looked back to see his brother in a trenchcoat, black khakis, black dress-shoes, and a fedora.

"Ugh, would you mind, Manic?" said Sonic "I'm trying to have a moment with my girlfriend."

"I noticed," said Manic sarcasticly "now if you two lovebirds are finished, Sonic, I believe Sly asked for your help with the job." Sonic facepalmed as he had forgotten Sly asked for assistance with the heist.

"All right, uh, tell him I'll just be a minute." said Sonic, waving his hand in Manic's direction.

"All right, fine. Just don't take too long." said Manic, and he left. Sonic leaned back away from Amy and rubbed the back of his neck while blushing bright red.

"God damn it, Manic. Always has to blow the moment." he said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Manic yelled down the train. Sonic sighed and gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his binocucom and opening the door at the end of the train.

"See ya, Amy. Love you." he said.

"I love you too." said Amy, and with that, Sonic jumped off the train and ran to Sly's location near the museum.

"What took you so long?" asked Sly when Sonic arrived.

"Had to say bye to Amy." the blue speedster replied.

"Yeah. Ya know, while we're on the topic of her..." Sly began.

"Hold up. Is there something going on behind my back that I'm unaware of?" Sonic interuppted.

"What? No!" Sly said. "She just sighed kinda weirdly earlier."

"Ah, she was probably just thinking about our next date." Sonic said, taking Sly by surprise.

"Wait a minute, you mean, you... a-and Amy?" asked Sly.

"Mm-hmm, been together two months now and not really sure what to do for our next date." Sonic replied.

"Worry about that after Scourge and the Rogues are behind bars, Sonic." said Bentley, over the binocucom. Then Sonic and Sly picked up the call.

"Sorry Bentley. I just want me and Amy's next date to be the best one ever." said Sonic.

"Well, this oughta take your mind off things: I've found a way for you guys to get inside undetected. Unfortunatly, it is doomed to failiure." said the turtle.

"You're not gonna tell me we have to shoot ourselves out of that cannon over there, are you?" said Sonic, his attention diverting to a cannon on another part of the roof.

"I'm afraid that's the only way." said Bentley.

"Now you're talkin' my language." said Sonic, obviously excited.

"You sound just like Sly on one of our first heists." said Bentley.

"Well, if you want to get shot out of that thing, you'll need to pickpocket some keys from the guards on the ground. Think you can handle that?"

"No problemo, Bentley. I may be new at this whole stealing thing, but I've learned a thing or two about light-fingered larceny from Manic." said Sonic. Then Sly lowered him down from the roof with his cane to behind some guards and Sonic slipped his hands into their pockets and yanked out a few handfuls of money and some bronze keys.

"Paydirt." he said, then one guard turned around and saw Sonic.

"Hola." said Sonic, before punching the guard square in the face, and doing the same to the other guards, and jumping back up to the roof with the keys.

"Nice moves, Sonic." said Sly.

"Eh, no biggie." said Sonic.

"I take out tougher guys then those dudes before lunch." Then Sonic unlocked all the locks on the cannon, and jumped inside.

"All right, Sly. Light this candle and let's fly!" he cried.

"With pleasure." said Sly, pulling out a black and red cigarette lighter out of the small pouch he had on his leg.

"Isn't that Shadow's lighter?" asked Sonic, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." smirked Sly. "You pickpocketed that off him, didn't you?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe." Sly replied.

"Uh-huh, thought so," Sonic said. "well, light this candle and get in." Sly did so, and soon the two were flying towards the window.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Sly.

"I got this!" yelled Sonic. "Sonic WIND!" and a bright blue arc of energy shot from Sonic's hand and broke through the window without setting off any alarms and they crashed directly into the statue room, and Sonic sat up feeling in serious pain.

"Oh, I think I broke something." said Sonic, lifting a piece of marble that looked Ricky Gervais' face.

"Huh? Sly, I think we landed on the bust of Godfrey the Unknown." he said as the raccoon groaned and he picked up a small key with a tag that said "Colonel Thomas Blood."

"Sonic, I found Blood's key." said Sly. "Muchas gracias, Cooper." said a voice. Sly turned around to see a humaniod tiger in army clothes.

"El Jefe. Long time no see." he said, putting the key into the pouch on his leg.

"Agreed. Now hand over Blood's key." said the tiger.

"If you want it," said Sonic, getting into a fighting stance. "come and get it." and soon, Sonic and Sly were grinding El Jefe into the ground. After a solid five minutes, Sly whacked El Jefe across the jaw with his cane and Sonic spindashed him through a wall. The tiger groaned and then chuckled as a cable shot through the ceiling and grabbed him, then Sonic saw something in El Jefe's paw.

"THE KEY!" he yelled and soon El Jefe was gone and Sonic began to climb after him while Sly stood on the floor, whistling to himself.

"Sly, c'mon. El Jefe's got the key!" he yelled.

"You mean..." Sly started, then dangled a small rusty key with a tag covered in marble dust from his finger. "This key?"

"But..? How did..? I mean.." stuttered Sonic. "that was a fake El Jefe grabbed, wasn't it?"

"Yep." said Sly.

"Hey, there's a riddle on the tag." Then Sly turned on his binocucom.

"Hey Bentley, listen to this. It could help us find the locket," Sly said. "it says, 'To him who seeks the locket faire, look beneath the vaults of Eire.' Mean anything to you?"

"Actually, yes," said Bentley. "it means that Blood's locket is somewhere in the vaults of the Irish National Bank."

"Then I know where we're going next." said Sonic. "Bentley, tell Knuckles to keep the engine running, and that tonight, we set off for Dublin."

"Roger that, Sonic." said Bentley.

"So Sonic, how do we get out of here safely?" asked Sly.

"Let me answer that question with a question: Can you slow down time or something?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. My ancestor Matthew de la Coopeur came up with that sort of move," Sly replied. "he calls it the Perpetual Slow-Motion Technique. Why?"

"We'll need it." said Sonic, grabbing Sly's cane.

"Start the technique." he said.

"Right." Sly replied, and soon everything around the two slowed down.

"Nice move, now let's juice." said Sonic and he grabbed the cane and ran out of the museum to the train, totally oblivious that El Jefe planted a bug on the gold buckle of his left shoe. Meanwhile, on the rogues' blimp, Jet had heard every word.

"Well, El Jefe, while I am upset that you failed to steal the real key from those imbeciles, I'm sure we can steal it back, and now we know where the colonel's locket is." he said, turning to his albatross accomplice. "Storm, get to the bridge and take us to Dublin."

"Yes, sir." said Storm and he sped off to the bridge.

"Wave, call in the dog." Jet chuckled to his companion.

"Got ya, Jet."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **The Late-night apology and Morning Shenanigans**

Sonic knew he had to make it up to Amy for deserting her the night before in Madrid, so while the train roared through the evening countryside for Dublin, he went to Amy's room on the train and went in, only to see her taking her dress off to get ready for a shower, when she saw him and blushed deep red.

"Sonic!" Sonic blushed deeper red and zipped out of Amy's room as fast as he could, and accidentaly bumped into Bentley, knocking him out of his wheelchair.

"Oof! Ugh, dang it, Sonic, watch where you're going." the turtle said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bentley." said Sonic, helping the young disabled turtle back into his wheelchair.

"You don't wanna know what I just saw."

"That bad, huh?" asked Bentley. "Eh, much worse." said Sonic, and he explained the whole thing.

"Yeesh, that is worse." said Bentley.

"I know, and all I wanted to do was make it up to her for leaving her tonight to help with the heist," said Sonic. "now I doubt I'll get the chance."

"Don't say that. Just go in and do whatever you need to." encouraged Bentley.

"Thanks, Bentley." said Sonic, and he walked back to Amy's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Amy.

"It's me, Amy. Can I come in?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, but I'm still in my robe." Amy replied. Sonic opened the door to see Amy in her pink bathrobe.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, look, I know you're probably still mad at me for ditching you tonight, so I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Sonic. Work can't get in the way of our lovelife. Still you owe me for breaking up the kiss." Amy replied. She barely had time to brace herself as Sonic stepped up to her and kissed her hard on the lips. A second later, she got used to it and moaned a bit from under her blue hero's lips. Eventually, Sonic broke the kiss and looked into Amy's lovely jade-green eyes.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" he asked.

"Of course not." said Amy, and she walked into the bathroom, while Sonic slipped into bed, then later Amy slipped in next to him and the two went to bed with smiles on their faces. The next day, Murray was going to the dining car for some breakfast, when he heard two snores coming from Amy's room almost at the same time.

"Meh, 'The Murray' is probably just hearing things." he thought and continued to the dining car, but he wasn't hearing things. Sonic and Amy were together in her room, cuddling in bed. Soon, Sonic woke up and felt ready to get some breakfast, but as he was getting dressed in his standard red speed-shoes, a white tee-shirt, jeans and a dark blue vest, Amy moaned and woke up.

"Sonic?" she asked tiredly.

"Oh, sorry Amy. Did I wake you?" asked Sonic.

"No, it's okay. It's just, where are you going?" Amy replied.

"Going to get some breakfast," Sonic said. "trust me; Sonia's cooking is delicious. Been eating it through the whole Mobian Revolution. You coming?"

"Sure, why not?" said Amy, climbing out of bed and walking behind her blind-screen. While she was getting dressed, Sonic looked around the room and saw it was beautifully decorated with blue and red.

"You decorate this place yourself, Amy?" he asked, and Amy poked her head out from behind the blind-screen.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Oh, just wondering," Sonic replied. "it looks real nice." Amy giggled at this.

"Thanks, honey." she said. "No prob, babe." Sonic replied.

"Well, you ready to go yet?"

"Yep, let's roll." and then, Amy walked out from behind the blind-screen with her trademarked outfit. Then the hedgehogs linked arms and walked to the dining car.

"Hey Sonic. I must say, your sister sure knows good cooking when she sees it," said Sly when Sonic arrived. "I haven't eaten this well since I was eight."

"Well, Sonia does have a great eye for good ingredients, I'll give her that." said Shadow.

"Yeah well, some people think she has two." said Knuckles, making everyone laugh.

"Ah, nice one, Knux." said Sonic, giving Knuckles his nickname.

"Well, it is true." the red echidna chuckled, then Sonia surprised him with a shoulder-rub, which made his face go bright red.

"Are you saying I have beautiful eyes, Knuckles?" Sonia asked, with lust in her voice, making Knuckles' face go brighter red then his fur. Sonic and the others noticed this and Sonic chuckled.

"Heh, what do you know, Knux. Your muzzle's color matches your fur." he said.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Knuckles growled at the blue hedgehog.

"Just sayin'. Look at yourself." said Sonic, holding up a small hand-mirror he always carried with him. Knuckles looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that Sonic was right; Knuckles' face was glowing brighter red then his fur.

"Well, uh, um, eh," Knuckles stammered, then he pointed in Shadow.

"Shadow said it first!" Then Sonia's lustful gaze shifted to the Ultimate Lifeform, who blushed, and thought.

"Oh, I'm dead." Then Sonia lept across the table, catching everyone offguard, Shadow especially, as Sonia caught him in an accidental liplock, making them both blush. Sonia quickly broke the kiss and looked at Shadow, apologising as awkwardly as Mobianly possible.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Shadow. I-I didn't mean to..." Sonia didn't get to finish her sentence, as Shadow put his finger over her lips to shut her up, then the two got up.

"It's all good, Sonia. No harm done. I actually kind of liked it." he chuckled, moving his finger. Sonia just blushed and smiled, then Shadow saw Sonic shooting him a glare that said _'Don't try anything funny with my sister, Faker.'_ and Shadow got a little scared. Just then, Sonic got a call on his cell phone from Mobius.

"Hang on guys, gotta take this." he said, stepping out of the room.

"Sonic the Hedgehog here. How can I save you today?" he said into his phone.

"Save the act, Shugah." Said the caller with a southern accent, who switched her phone to holo-view and Sonic saw it was a tan female Mobian rabbit with a pink shirt, a cowgirl vest and hat, green eyes, robotic legs, and a robotic left arm. Sonic recognized her almost instantly.

"Bunnie! He-hey, good to see ya. How ya been?" he said, remembering it had been about three days since he and his team left their home planet and their old friends from the war to get a handle on the black market antique trading.

"Been great, thanks. Though 'Twan's really been pushing himself to the next level in his training." said Bunnie, turning the holo-cam over to where her husband Antoine D'Coolette, a brown Mobian coyote with yellow muzzle-fur and red boots (not like Amy's, mind you) was slashing away at an old scarecrow with a long saber, finishing by cutting the scarecrow's head off. Sonic whistled at his skills with his sword.

"Man, I gotta say, he's gotten better since I saw you two last." he said.

"I know. Wanna say hi?" Asked Bunnie.

"Ah, sure. what's the hurt?" said Sonic.

"Alright. Hey Ant, come on over here, Sonic wants to say howdy!" She called over to her husband, who was really sweating from his training.

"Ah, bonjour, Sonic." he said, seeing the holo-phone projecting his old compainion.

"Bonjour, Antoine. How ya doin?" asked the spiny speedster.

"Pas mal," Antoine replied. "et toi?"

"Same, thanks. I gotta say, though." Sonic said, getting a bit serious. "Your swordsmanship is quite improved."

"Ah, merci. Mayhaps if you were here in person, you would be more impressed on how I take you down in a duel." Antoine said, reminding Bunnie why she called in the first place.

"Oh, that reminds me." She said.

"Y'all were supposed to be back here three days ago. What's taking so long?"

"And why does it look like the Dublin Heuston over there?" asked Antoine, making Sonic look behind him to see they had arrived.

"Sorry, guys. Call back later. Thanks for the French lessons, 'Twan." said Sonic, and before either of the D'Coolettes could interrupt, Sonic hung up his phone at put it back in his pocket, and walked back to the others.

"Hey Sonic. Who was on the phone?" Tails asked.

"Bunnie." Sonic replied simply.

"Cool. What'd she say?" asked Knuckles, whose blush had vanished.

"Ah, she just asked why we weren't back home three days ago." Sonic said, as the team donned their disguises and left the train.

"Why? What were you doing three days ago?" asked Sly. "Black market antique dealing in Manhattan." said Sonic.

"Well, we'll have to explain everything later." said Amy.

"Obviously." said Tails. "Well, I say we go find a suitable safehouse and prep for tonight." said Bentley.

"Sounds good. I'll handle the recon," said Espio. "they'll never see me coming." And with that, Espio vanished to get the recon.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **The grave is robbed**

"Okay. According to my sources, Colonel Blood had his locket buried with him when he died." said Bentley, turning on the slide projector. "and thanks to Espio's fine reconnaissance work this morning, we know that he was buried underneath the Irish National Bank. I think this will call for some serious stealth. Sly, you, Sonic, and Silver will handle actually getting to the basement and getting into the colonel's grave."

"You don't mind if I go with you do you, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Not a bit, Ames." chuckled Sonic.

"All right." continued Bentley. "Tails, you and I will handle taking down the security, which may involve a bit of hacking. Murray, you, Shadow and Knuckles will take down any guards that attempt to get in our way. All right, let's move."

Soon, Sonic's team was in position to bust into the bottom of the bank.

"All right, let's get in there." said Sonic. They slipped into an old air duct and made it to the basement undetected.

"All right, we're in. Now let's grab that locket and..." Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence because he accidentaly tripped a security laser that set off an alarm, bringing the guards running.

"Crud." Sly groaned.

"I got this." Silver smirked, and he used his psychokinesis to bend the steel door to the basement shut.

"Quick thinking, Silver. Now kill the alarm." said Sly. Soon the alarm was dead and the guards were gone, but the lights were out, too.

"I said kill the alarm, not the lights!" said Sonic.

"Sorry. They must have been on the same circuit." said Silver.

"Sonic, I'm scared." said Amy.

I know, Amy. You can hold my hand if you want." said Sonic, and Amy grabbed someone's hand.

"Wow, your hand is cold, Sonic." said Amy.

"Amy?" Sonic said.

"Yeah?" asked Amy, and Sly turned on a flashlight, and gave it to Sonic.

"That isn't my hand." he said, and Amy saw she was actually holding a skeletal hand. She screamed, throwing the hand into the air, then it broke off and landed on the ground in front of Amy, who screamed again and ran into Sonic's arms.

"Well, that's disarming." Sly joked, then Sonic saw a golden gleam in the skeletal hand and a chain of gold.

"Hey, look. It's the locket." He said.

"Sweet. Grab it." said Sly.

"WHAT? Why me?" asked Sonic.

"All right. I'll get it. Jeez." Silver groaned.

"Better yet," Said a voice, from behind them. "I'll take it off your hands. It and your key." The team turned around and saw a large male humaniod bulldog with black clothes, spiked braclets like Manic's, a big mustache, and gargantuan arm muscles that made his arms twice as big as his body holding the key. Sly recognized him from three seperate places in his career.

"Muggshot. Good to see you again." "I wish I could say the same for you, Cooper, now gimme the key." said Muggshot. "Make us, freak." said Silver, warming up a psycic energy blast. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Marijauna-hair." Muggshot insulted, getting Silver seriously ticked off that Muggshot compared his hairstyle to a drug. "That's. It." Silver growled, baring his teeth. "Take THIS, Steroid-head!" Silver roared, tossing his Psycho-burst attack at the bulldog. "GAAH!" Muggshot growled. "Nice shot, Silver. Let's rock n' roll!" said Sonic, curling into his Spindash Strike mode, charging his even faster and more powerful Lightspeed Dash Attack. Sly and Amy spun their weapons with their hands and were ready to throw them with enough momentum to break either of his arms.

"Ready... " said Sonic, with power circling around his body. Sly and Amy were ready to throw their weapons and Silver had charged another Psycho-burst attack.

"GO!" And Sonic rocketed at Muggshot at light-speed, while Silver tossed his Psycho-Burst, and Sly and Amy threw their weapons with arm-breaking strength, but Sly didn't notice that he had accidentally hooked the tag on Blood's key with his cane until it was too late.

"Oh no. The key!" He said. Sonic struck Muggshot with crazy speed, Silver's Psycho-burst struck with insane power, and Sly's cane and Amy's hammer almost broke both his arms, then Muggshot saw the key on the ground near Sly's cane.

"Heh-heh. Thanks for the key, Cooper!" And Muggshot ran out.

"No! he's got the key!" said Silver. "And the locket." said Sly. "Well, I'm sure we can steal them back." said Sonic. "Here's hoping." said Amy. "Can we just bail before Inspector Fox gets here?" asked Silver, then the door exploded and Carmelita came through. "She's already here." said Silver. "Hands up! You're all under arrest."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **RUNNING TIME!**

"Sorry, Inspector. But you can't arrest us." said Sonic.

"Why not?" Carmelita asked.

"We're the Freedom Fighters," said Sonic. "and I say, we need Sly's help to take down a gang from our home planet, so don't try to stop us."

"Why not? You're just free-lance mercinaries hired to do stuff Interpol should be doing." said Carmelita, leveling her shock pistol.

"Well then, um..." Sonic said, turning to his team.

"It looks like we only have one option left."

"And that is?" asked Sly.

"RUN!" Sonic yelled, and the team shot through the bank like rockets, but they bumped into a guard, soon they ran through the maze that was the dimly lit Irish National Bank, dodging guards all the time as they made their way to the door and were blown through by a shot from Carmelita's pistol, then Silver locked the door as they bailed for the train.

"What happened?" asked Shadow.

"Long story, Faker," said Sonic, calling Shadow by his nickname, since the two looked really similar. "right now, just run!" and they all ran for the train.

"Everybody on, let's go-go-go!" selled Sonic as the gang boarded the train.

"Knuckles, get us the hell out of here!" Sonic yelled over the coms and the train ran as far and as fast as it could.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 **The Take-down Plan**

Soon the train came carrening into the Kings Cross International Train Station in London at break-neck speed and crashed through the buffers at the end of the line, landing directly in a ditch, sending the team flying forward crashing into the front wall of the coaches they were in. Sonic slammed directly into Amy, and they both fell to the floor, with Amy on top of her blue hero, and they both blushed, then Knuckles stumbled into the coach with soot and oil all over his face.

"What's the damage, Knux?" asked Sonic, standing back up.

"Engine's too busted to fix, and the axles on half the coaches are shattered, along with most of the windows." Knuckles replied.

"Well then, I take it breakfast on board is impossible." chuckled Sonic.

"Pretty much." replied Sonia.

"Well Amy, wanna eat out?" Sonic asked his girlfriend. Amy giggled and said, "Fine by me."

"Good. I know a great place near the Tower of London. Stakeout and breakfast at the same time." said Sly.

"Won't we get caught in two seconds if we go there?" asked Shadow.

"Nah, an old friend of my dad, Jim McSweeny set up the joint. Since we're close pals, he'll let us in, no disguises nessecary. And any cops come in, he just kicks 'em out."

"Cool," Sonic said. "let's roll." Soon the gang had got enough newspapers to keep their faces hidden from the authorites, then they arrived at a restaurant called 'McSweeny's' and went in to be greeted by an old humaniod walrus with a broken tusk, black jeans, white tee-shirt, and tons of tattoos.

"Sly! How are you doing, kid?" He said.

"Hey Jim. Just slipping in for a bite to eat." Sly replied as Tails looked around with a scanning lens on his face scanning the irises of everyone in the restraunt.

"Sonic," He whispered. "Everyone in this building is a wanted criminal."

"That's hardly surprising considering this place is owned by an accomplice to the best thief in history." Sonic whispered back.

"Fair point." Soon the team had ordered and when they were eating, Tails asked the inevitable question.

"Hey Sly, just out of curiosity, what happened to your dad?"

Sly looked up from his food with a sad look in his eye.

"It's a long story, Tails." He replied recalling the events from his childhood. "When I was eight, my dad told me that I had to pick up the family mantle and the Theivius Raccoonus, but on the night I was supposed to take up the mantle, a gang of five broke into our house led by a robotic owl named Clockwerk. My parents tried to protect me but Clockwerk killed them right in front of me while I was watching from the closet with my dad's cane and they stole the book, tore it into five pieces and ran off to use my ancestors' techniques to cause horrifing crimes."

"Dang, brutal." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but the orphanage I wound up in wasn't too bad. That's where I met Bentley and Murray. Bonus." Then, a brown female Mobian chipmunk with dark auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a blue vest over a black tanktop, with black shorts with white trim and blue boots much like Antoine's and white gloves and blue bracelets bumped into Sonic.

"Oh sorry ther- Sonic?" She said.

"Sally?" Sonic asked turning to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time.

"I asked you first." The two said. At the thought that they had successfully mimiced each other twice in a row, the two chuckled a bit.

"But seriously Sally, what are you doing in a sleazy dive full of wanted criminals like this?" Sonic asked. "No offense, Jim."

"None taken, blue boy." Jim replied. Before Sally could answer the hedgehog, Tails interupted.

"Sonic, bad news. Scourge found the bug Espio planted on his sunglasses." The fox said.

"Oh crud." He said, as Tails brought up a hologram of Scourge standing in front of a shape covered with a black cloth. The camera was replanted by hand on the wall and Scourge was smirking at it.

"Hello Sonic. I know you were the one who planted this camera on my shades so I'll give you and your friends an option," The green hedgehog said. "option 1: You surrender to my gang and go home to let us continue our plan, or option 2:" He said, lifting the cloth to reveal Carmelita tied to a chair with her mouth duct-taped shut.

"Carmelita?!" Sly exclaimed.

"You come after us and I'll let my brother and sister do whatever they want to do with Inspector Fox here." Scourge said, and then two more hedgehogs who resembled Sonia and Manic came out from the shadows, the female looked much like Sonia but she was more goth and her quills were a shade darker, and the other male had front quill-spikes like Manic but his quills were black with red eyes and had a black labcoat and looked very strong.

"You, of course, haven't met in person. Allow me to introduce you." said Scourge, placing his hands on the other hedgehogs' shoulders, wiggling his wrists in turn.

"This is my sister, Scarlet, armed robber and kidnapper. And this is my brother Murder, whose name says it all. His old name was John but he changed it." Then his brother smacked Scourge's hand off his shoulder.

"I thought I told you never to use my old name again." He growled.

"Calm down, Murder. You have to focus on the job." said Scarlet, and Murder started taking deep breaths. "Okay. Gonna need my energy." Then Scourge pulled out a gun and aimed it at the camera.

"Sayonara, Sonic. Catch us if you can." He said and shot the camera, leaving nothing but static on the hologram and Sly seathing in rage.

"Let's move." He said, getting up.

"In broad daylight?" asked Bentley.

"He's got Carmelita. What choice do we have?" Sly growled.

"I have another idea: We sneak onto Jet's blimp, get her back and blow them out of the sky before they get the crown jewels," said Sonic. "easy as lying." Sly thought for a second.

"Okay, that's not bad." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilouge**

Soon the Rogues were taken to Her Majesty's prison where they would stay well into the next year, and as for Carmelita, she resigned from Interpol and joined Sly's gang and she and the raccoon were married in a mere two months after she joined. And as for Sonic, he and his team went back to Mobius after Scourge and his team were imprisioned, and although they had gotten many requests from Interpol to capture the Cooper Gang, the Freedom Fighters always turned them down, and told them that Sly had helped them to save the Crown Jewels. Soon the tie between Interpol and the Freedom Fighters was cut, and whenever a powerful crook came to Earth again, Sly and Sonic teamed up again to save the treasures of the world.

The End


End file.
